Troubled
by The Silver Mystery
Summary: Silver's powers go haywire on nights of a New Moon, and he doesn't want to tell anyone. But Sonic and Shadow find him passed out in his home. Should he tell them? DISCONTINUED
1. Part One

Troubled

* * *

><p>There it is. Marked on my calendar. The night of the New Moon. Tonight. Just as long as I make it back home in time, I will be somewhat okay. Or at least that was what was originally the plan. Life has its way of throwing a wrench in the gears, doesn't it? Originally I was enjoying my day, just hanging out with Sonic and his friends out in Twinkle Park when Knuckles was the one that had checked the time on his cell phone. How he was able to hold it was beyond me, but it made my quills harden when he said it was six in the evening.<p>

Oh no. I begin to feel the tingle in my hands as I feel the surge slowly make its way through me. This is why I hate summer days, I can never tell when it's late anymore because it's so light out. "Uhm, sorry guys. But I am gonna have to go. I just remembered I have something to do really fast." I say, chuckling nervously.

"Aww, leaving so soon? The party is just getting started!" Sonic frowned at me, and I could feel his disappointment at me leaving. When I begin to feel other's emotions, that is when it is my cue to high tail it out of there. "Yeah, well I kinda need to. Gotta get ready for tomorrow. I have cleaning to do and all! Bye!" I say quickly, taking off and looking behind me as I wave at the group. I wasn't lying. I've been gauging my power surges for a few months now, and they usually wind up throwing a number of things around. Nothing major as I don't have very much stuff in my house, but still enough to warrant a grumble or two from me when the mess has been made.

The tingle in my hands moves to my head and I grow a headache with every step I take back to my home. It starts to feel like my hands are on fire as the sun is a mere slice of bright yellow on the horizon. I scan the sky for any sign of a sliver of white against the light magenta backdrop. There is none. Damn it! I silently pray for a moment while I run back to my house. I need it, I need to. I run as fast as my legs can take me. If only I had Sonic's super speed right about now.

The ache in my head grows and I search for any opening to let off a little of my powers before they go completely haywire. Good, no one is around. I make a hop in the air, letting my own power fuel my momentum as I gain speed through the air, praying my house would come into view shortly. The surge of power grows within me, letting me stay in the air longer than I normally do as I fly. If only it wasn't a painful thing to have this much power at once, I would fly around more often.

Everything passes by me in a blur, but I can see my house coming into view and in a hurry. I fumble for my keys and, with them in hand, I stop my power, sending me back to the ground and into a run. I make my keys fly right into the keyhole, unlocking it and come right back out as I dash through my door, shutting it behind me with my mind as well.

I made it. I finally made it. The burning feeling in my hands finally begins to spread through my body as my quills turn forward. Just a few more seconds. My hands roam in the darkness for the basement door, and finding the handle, I yank upon it and slide down the hole and shutting the trap door behind me. Finally!

The marks on my hands begin to glow brightly as my powers begin to magnify all on their own at a faster rate than before. It hurts so much, making me drop to my knees from the pain. At least here, I have no worries about damaging anything, as my basement is empty. I feel a scream make its way out of my mouth as the pain becomes too much, the raw power within me forcing itself out. The blue aura flashes out of me in a form of a ring, blasting its way out of the basement, and causing a ripple effect. The cyan light fills the dark room as the air and debris swirls around me. I feel my body lifted from the floor, floating in the middle of the swirling vortex of power. I always forget how much raw power I have yet to tap into. I've tried numerous times in the past, but they always fell flat because I forced it. I never let it come out on its own like this.

The pain fades, and I see, hear and feel _everything_. It all feels like a horrid nightmare. I hate being this sensitive. I can even feel my neighbor's emotions as they get frustrated over a game of Rummy. I can feel the slam of the hand of another neighbor's television as their signal goes out briefly, no doubt to my power surging like it did. I can see a blur making its way here. Wait, a blur? No! No please, not now, Sonic! Please, just stay away, for your sake!

Wait…this energy, it's different. Chaotic, sure but it's fine tuned. I recognize that energy. It's controlled at its fullest, not like me right now. It makes me feel inferior. HE makes me feel inferior in this moment. Shadow did always have such precision and power over his own abilities, it makes me jealous sometimes really. I wish I had that kind of control with my ESP.

The surge dies down at last, leaving me lying on my basement floor on my side, curled into a ball and shivering. My energy is draining fast, yet the sensitivity lingers, and I can still feel Shadow heading my way. Wait, there is another energy, raw, Chaotic energy. Sonic, too? No please, both of you, stay away! For your sakes, stay away from me! Please...

I hear the lock of my house come undone as Sonic had used the spare from behind the jasmine plant on my porch. I wish I hadn't told him about that. It would make my life so much easier right now. I hear their voices, Shadow's gruffness and Sonic lighthearted ones clashing, looking for me. Please, just stay fatigue sets in. Keeping my eyes open is getting harder and harder. How much of my power did I release? My eyes flutter to a close my energy drains at last, feeling, seeing and hearing nothing.

* * *

><p>When I come to at last, I'm on my couch, my eyes opening to Shadow watching me with scrutiny and Sonic with a look of concern on his face. "Dude, we found you, PASSED OUT, in your BASEMENT. What happened?" Sonic asks me, a cup of something warm in his hands, which he hands to me. I murmur a 'thank you' before I sip it. Mmm, my lemon ginger tea. "Uhm, it's nothing important. Nothing you need to know."<p>

"Silver, you were unconscious in your basement." Shadow glares at me with his blood-colored eyes. I shrink into myself as I put my tea down, wrapping my arms around my knees and not looking at either of them. I can't tell them. I can't tell them what happens at this time. What would they think of me?

"Silver, what happened? You can tell me. Please?" Sonic asks me, leaning forward in the chair adjacent to my couch. I shake my head no vigorously, I can't tell him. I can't tell them.

"Tell us."

"No."

" Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Stop lying. There is something."

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"Try us."

I forget how long we go in circles like this, with Sonic begging me to tell him, and me denying him access. but one question cuts through this routine.

"How often does this happen?" Sonic and I look up at Shadow, who has his arms crossed and looking at me with his typical glare. I feel so small compared to him. The pang of jealousy goes through me again, as I can sense his energy, fine tuned, coursing through his body. I wish I had that kind of control. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I finally take in what he asked. He knows. He knows, and I can't hide it from him. And with Sonic now knowing that Shadow knows, I can't hide it anymore. I let out a sigh, as I begin to tell them what happened to me a little while ago.

* * *

><p>I had this up yesterday, but it was so ridiculously raw and I couldn't stand it, so I revised it. I needed it to flow better, and thankfully it does. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Part Two

Troubled, Part Two

* * *

><p>"I…I honestly don't know why I keep losing control. It's been happening every new moon for the past few months. Well, wait. I think I can remember when it actually did start…" I close my eyes, trying to pinpoint when it did start amidst the jumble of memories. Thankfully Shadow and Sonic fall silent as I found my memory, and begin to weave my tapestry of a memory.<p>

* * *

><p>Rarely did I ever indulge in going to Fortune Tellers, I usually go in if I am bored and feel in the mood for mocking them internally as they read my palm or do my fortune in any other way. I don't trust them with my belongings though. But there was one fortune teller's shop that was different. It looked different, it smelled different, heck I could <em>feel<em> the energy emanating from within. Not often do I sense another person's energy, as I haven't developed my empathic skills as much as my telekinesis, but this place called to me. I soon found myself stepping inside this little business, the smell of sandalwood and lavender filling my nose. "Ah, I could feel you from the other side of the square. Please, do come in." a voice greeted me, soft and motherly. I looked around briefly, seeing if I could pinpoint where the voice was coming from. I soon found the owner of the voice, sitting on a cushion before a table adorned with a magic symbol in white.

A…hedgehog? Like me? On her forehead was a small, yellow green jewel that matched her eyes. Her smile was so warm and loving, she felt familiar to me. So very familiar. "Please. Have a seat, Silver." She said, motioning to the seat across from her.

"Wait. How do you know my name?"

"Oh, Silver. I just do." she smirked, patting the table. "Come. Sit." I obliged, now curious as to how she just knew my name right off the bat. I was alone the entire time before I came in. Maybe she was the real deal like me? "Expecting a phony Fortune Teller I take it? Far from it, sweetheart. Far from it." she replied, as if she was reading my thoughts. Wait a minute, she was! "S-stop messing with my head!" I said, clutching my head in defense, as if it was going to do anything.

She laughed a warm laugh. How could she be so disarming? "Oh Silver, sweetie. I'm not messing with your head. You're just…a little easy to read and feel. Just by watching you, I could tell your intentions. Just by _feeling_ you, I know what goes on in your mind."

Oh, great. I'm easy to read? Next time, I need to learn to block my mind from other empaths and telepaths. Reluctantly I went ahead and sat down, her smile never leaving her lips. I don't know why, but she felt so familiar to me. Like I knew her before this. "Ma'am, tell me. What is your name?" I asked, my eyes keeping locked to hers. I swore I saw a glint in her eye before she spoke. "Titania. Others know me by nickname, 'Sterling.'"

"Sterling? Interesting nickname." I murmured. "Anyway, you saw me come in, how much do I have to pay for a reading?" I asked, getting ready to pull out my wallet.

"No no, sweetie. This one is on me. Let me see your palms please." I held out my hands for her, which to me was odd. Normally they ask for one hand, but maybe Titania worked differently. Her touch upon my hands was delicate as she felt my hands. I twitched a little as her touch tickled, biting my lip to keep me from giggling. She giggled though as she felt my twitching in her hands. "Ticklish, eh?"

"A-a little. But please. Continue."

She kept looking at my hands, holding them in her own like a mother would hold her child's hands. The more we made contact, the more Titania felt familiar to me. Like I knew her from somewhere before. Her smile soon faded into a frown as she looked up at me. "Silver….sweetheart…"

"Yes?"

"Your power…You think you have it down, but there is so much more that is not yet tapped into. And it will cause you many problems." Her hands wrapped around my own, clasping them like she did not want to let me go. Her yellow green eyes bored into my own, making me want to shrink back into myself. "Do you ever wonder why you can feel other people's emotions sometimes?" I blink rapidly at her. How would she know of such a thing? No one knows of it other than me. "But have you noticed it always occurs on the days and nights when the moon is not in the sky?"

I had to stop and think for a moment. It was true. Every night I felt other people's emotions, it was always on nights that were new moons. "Y-yes."

"Sweetheart, you were born on a night where the stars filled the sky, but the moon had not blessed its presence upon you. Those with the gift need to be born where she has presence, else they are doomed to never have their gift completely in their hands."

Talk about CRYPTIC, but I went along with it, nodding my head in fake understanding. I'm sure she knew, but she never said anything, letting go of my hands slowly. Her fingers trace along a scar i had received when I was a toddler upon my hand, a cut I had received while trying to hold a glass that was too big for me to carry and it broke, making a large gash upon my hand. Her hands came down to the table once again, her eyes filled with a strange mix of both sadness and happiness. "Take care, Silver. And be ready. The next new moon comes in a few days. Come to me if you seek more answers."

* * *

><p>"So that was all she said to you after that bombshell?" Sonic asks me.<p>

"That was it. I haven't seen her since. Then again I haven't been on that side of town in a long time." my eyes do not look up to see his, shame filling me as I feel my own shortcomings. Why didn't I ask her anything more? I could have gotten out of this horrid feeling every month.

"Perhaps it is time we paid her a visit, shall we?" Shadow says, his back turned as he looks out the window at the moonless sky. "Be ready. We are going to her tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>I think I may do one or two more parts to this. And much love to those who read, reviewed, and faved this! I really appreciate it!<p> 


	3. Part Three

Troubled

Part Three

* * *

><p>I am grateful they decided to head home after my confession. I don't think I could have taken any more of the red eyes of scrutiny that Shadow had for me when he was here. I still feel run down after the power release, the tea, now cold, barely has any power to keep me awake anymore. Mmmm, my couch feels so nice right now. Grabbing a throw from inside the basket next to my couch, I lay it over me, letting my exhaustion whisk me away into the dream world.<p>

In my dream world, I can form it how I see fit. I've been teaching myself how to lucid dream for a good while now. So whenever I have a terrible nightmare, I just will myself to see a different thing. Most of the time it works, and I am getting better at it. Or at least _I_ would like to think so. I always start it out in pitch black, and let the colors bleed through to form the landscape.

After seeing _Final Fantasy: Advent Children _I always loved the forest in the movie. The glowing white trees take form in my dream, and I stand above the surface of the water, watching the fireflies float around the peaceful space. At last, the space is ready. I walk all over the surface of the water, a smile on my face as I look around the forest, seeing the sliver of the moon high in the sky. "Enjoying yourself?" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around to see the one person who told me of this never-ending torture.

"I was. Until you appeared." I narrow my eyes at Titania, who has such sadness in her eyes that my glare at her softens. "Why are you here?"

"I've always been here. You just never noticed me." she says, making me feel like my privacy has been invaded time and time again by this woman. "But I have a reason for doing so!"

"Start talking." I say coldly, making her flinch a little.

"Silver…sweetie. I've been watching you, watching _over_ you for quite some time now. I couldn't just let you feel alone after all these years." Titania reaches her hand out to me, as I look at her with skepticism. "….they never told you about me?"

"I've never met you before or even heard of you until a few months ago when we met. Why should I know you?" Things go quiet between us, me looking at her, and her with her head down towards the water. She takes a step towards me, I bristle myself to her. She keeps taking steps, and I watch her with almost a hawk's eye. I won't let her hurt me. She now is so close to me, she lifts her head. Her yellow-green eyes are filled with tears.

"Silver…" she asks, her voice breaking. "Did you ever feel like you had a family?" I freeze at this question. Admittedly I have relatives that are still alive, but no one knew of my birth parent's whereabouts. Wait a minute, why is she asking me about this?

"Titania, why are you asking me this?"

"Do you remember what my nickname is, Silver?" I think for a moment, my eyes looking at the reflection of us in the water when it hits me. 'Sterling.'

"You….You!" I stammer, not wanting to believe it. This fortune teller, the one who told me about my power releases…was my own mother! Sad eyes turn into ones of joy as she hugs me gently, my own arms coming up slowly to hug her. No wonder she felt so familiar to me! Her warmth, her voice, everything about her came rushing back to me.

I remembered when she touched my spot where the scar on my hand was. I remembered me crying my eyes out and no one was there except her. The one woman who picked me up, dabbing my hand with a warm, damp cloth and sung to me as my sobs turned to whimpers. It was her. It was all her! They told me she was no one important, no one to remember. But I remembered her, the one moment I ever had with a mother figure.

The fireflies around us multiply in number, she picks me up in her arms, twirling me around. We both give cries of joy at our reunion, albeit in my dream world. We don't care. We hug, she peppers me with kisses, and we cry happy tears of joy.

"Mama."

"Oh my sweet little Silver…"

* * *

><p>Okay, so I lied. There may be two more parts to this for sure. Just gotta work them out. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
